Igloo
.]] Igloos are the homes that penguins can live in. They can be bought in a catalog called Igloo Upgrades. A list of member igloos can be accessed by clicking on the igloo located on the right corner of Map. When you create an account, you automatically get a Basic Igloo. Non-Members can only get the Basic Igloo. The default flooring of an igloo is ice, exceptions made only by the backyard (lower section phony grass), pirate ship (a light wood), and fishbowl (pebbles and water). See this for the houses created by the Inuit people in the real world. Also, since the new features have been launched, every igloo now has a background that actually makes the igloo look like it's in the Wilderness of Club Penguin, and not just floating around in the middle of nowhere. On May 28 along with the update of cards on Card-Jitsu, The Club Penguin Team put a new layer of background. Igloos There are a number of igloos that are always available for purchase. Some igloos are special, and only are available at certain events. The Secret Deluxe Stone Igloo seems to be hidden in every Igloo Upgrades edition. Basic Igloo The Basic Igloo, is the default igloo when an account is created. However, if a penguin wishes to change back to their basic igloo, they must pay 1500 coins. Non-Members are not allowed to have any other Igloo style, so they are forced to have this style Igloo. Candy Igloo The Candy Igloo is the same as the Basic Igloo, however the walls are pink. It is also worth 1500 coins. Deluxe Igloo The Deluxe Igloo is the wider version of the basic igloo. It also has an extra window. Due to the expansion it is worth 4000 coins. Deluxe Candy Igloo The Deluxe Candy Igloo is yet agian the same as the above, however in a pink theme. It is also worth 4000 coins. Deluxe Snow Igloo The Deluxe Snow Igloo, is again the wider version than the basic. However, the walls are grey. It is worth 3000 coins. Split Level Igloo The Split Level Igloo, is an igloo with a bottom floor and top floor. A short stack of steps seperates the levels. Due to it's larger size and better appearance it is the most popular, and therby more expensive, at 4600 coins. Candy Split Level Igloo The Candy Split Level Igloo is the same as the basic split-level, however an aforementioned pink colour. It is worth 4600 coins. Snow Split Level Igloo The Snow Split Level Igloo, is the grey themed version of the split level igloos. It is 4600 coins. Secret Stone Igloo The Stone Igloo, is a hidden igloo with a stony theme. It is worth at a more expensive 2000 coins. Secret Deluxe Igloo The Secret Deluxe Igloo is the stony version of the Deluxe Igloo. Also it is hidden. The Deluxe Stone igloo can be bought at a cost of 5000 coins. Backyard Igloo An igloo with a backyard with phony grass. It's 4,200 coins. Gingerbread House A huge house of gingerbread with a small raised area. It's 2,100 coins. Dojo Igloo The Dojo Igloo is found in the Martial Artworks catalog for 5000 coins. It resembled the Dojo with a raised area around the edge. Restaurant Igloo The Restaurant Igloo is an igloo with Pizza Parlor Designs. It's 4800 coins. Tree House Igloo The Tree house igloo is much like Treetop Forts. It's worth 4500 coins. Party Igloos Some other igloos are designed to be in line with the month's party. These include: *Ice Castle (Snow Festival and returned for Medieval Party) 5100 coins *Fish Bowl igloo (Ocean/Water) 2400 coins *Tent( Camping) 2700 coins *Log Cabin (Western Party) 4100 coins *Gym (Sports Party, Penguin Games) 4800 coins *Pirate Ship (Pirate) 4200 coins *Jack O' Lantern (Halloween) 2700 coins *Snow Globe (Christmas Party) 3700 coins *Pink Ice Palace (Medieval Party) 4900 coins *Bamboo Hut (Summer Kick-off Party) 3200 coins *Treehouse Igloo (Medieval Party) 4500 coins Note: Some of those igloos get cleared, and brought back as time passes. Igloo Music *Beach Mix *Cool Surf *Jazz *Dance Mix 1 *Superheroes/For Great Justice *Dance Mix 2 *Medieval Town *Epic Battle *Folk Guitar *Fall Fair *Halloween *Halloween Dance *Snowy Holidays *Christmas Piano Medley *Pop Song *Anniversary Party *Team Blue 2 *Ocean Voyage *Water Party *Fiesta *Egyptian Wrap *Pterodactyl Ptune *Noir Noises *Twice Upon a Time Member Igloos The member igloos is a list of member penguins with open igloos. It can be used by clicking on the small igloo in the bottom-right corner of the map. If you hover your mouse to the igloos, it shows the name. Click on the igloo or the list will take you to their igloo. Club Penguin updated this and there is now a list for you. Parties Members get excited and make different kinds of parties. Some include: House Parties: Penguins have parties in honor of club penguin frequently. Some penguins just come to see the igloo. Restaurants: Penguins make "Gourmet Food" and serve it at their house. They usually have many chairs and tables and sometimes a band and a bar. Auditions: There are sometimes auditions at some igloos for boyfriends, girlfriends, or band members. Concerts: Members open their igloo up and make a concert. Many penguins are attracted but it gets out of control and the band makes it a wild party. Club Penguin Awards: A member opens his or her igloo to host awards for Best Dressed, Best Actor, Best Actress, etc. They sometimes make up weird awards such as Who has the most puffles or Most time spent in his/her igloo. Green Party: Penguins turn green and make a Green Out. One famous one is Juniorjumper's Earth Day. They usually do this to protest to help save the Earth. Fashion Shows: These unorganized things usually make penguins wear certain themes like summer or blue, and the host usually decides the winner of each round. Weddings: Penguins in love decorate their house for a wedding. It usually has a cake and the couple breaks up. Daycare: Some penguins start up their own daycare in their igloo where they invite penguins who pretend to be babies in. They are advertised in the pet shop where the penguin babies are. Hospitals: Some penguins will pretend to have a broken body part and some penguins open their igloo and pretend to fix the broken body part. Airplane: Penguins use a Secret Deluxe Snow Igloo and organizable it to look like an airplane. There is supposed to be good service and real food. Babies sometimes go in these. Hotel: Penguins use furniture to make an hotel. Very short lived party. Movie Place: Penguins make a lot of T.Vs in one place. This is not seen often. Shop: Penguins make different shops and other things. Example: Music Shop. Mall: Penguins make a small mall. When penguins come to see it they choose a shop and stay there. Secret Agent Meeting: Secret Agents discuss problems. They usually stop robbers or other people. Snowball Fight base: Where teams discuss their plans in private during a snowball war. Pool Party Where penguins swim. Sometimes a tropical restaurant is also featured. Colleges: Where Penguins come to "pretend" to host a college. The owner of the igloo is the dean/ or a professor. He gives the "students" tests and reports. Students tend to dis-obey the professor and throw snowballs at him/her. School: Where penguins usually "Pretend" to be a school student with a bookbag and have different subjects as in: Art, Lunch, Reading, Writing, Recess, Science, Social Studies, Drama, Music, Media, Integrated Arts, Gym, Outdoor Class, Gardening, Talk Time, and pet orderization. For art you usually have an eisal, or have paintings on the wall they could pretend to paint. For Lunch, you could have a Big table, along with seats, stoves, fridges, popcorn machines, and a pantry. For Reading, You could have some bookshelves, beanbags, chairs, fireplaces, etc. For writing you could have desks and seats, and pretending to give each student a paper, to write on and a pencil. When they are done usually tell them to hand them in to the teacher (you) and read a pretend book. For Recess you could either tell the class to run around the island for a few, or if you have an outdoor igloo, you could tell them to play in the outdoor part. For Science you could change into a scientist (From the Halloween party) and press "D" to perform a science trick in your class. For social studies, You could talk to them about Pretend Club Penguin history. You could make it up if you like. For Drama, you could have a stage in your igloo and tell them to say a line or make them pretend to act out something or someone. For Music you could have the music notes on your igloo wall and pretend to make them sing. You could also have a microphone, stage, drums, and any other music item. For Media, again, you could have bookshelves, chairs and if people talk during media time you could tell them to "SHHH!". For Integrated arts, you could tell your class to dance and sing. For gym, you could have a tredmill, weights, and other gymnastic stuff. You could also tell your class to do certain gym activities. For Outdoor class you could bring your class to the beach or forest, and talk to them about Club Penguin history. A.K.A:How that place got it's name, how the ________ was created, etc. For Gardening you could have lots of flowers and your class could pretend to garden. For Talk Time, you could let the class talk to eachother about whatever they want. For Pet orderization, You could teach your class how to handle a pet to take care of. You could also have a class pet. For the end of the "Year" you could have a little celebration by letting the class do whatever they want. Pre K: Some penguins advertise for Pre Ks in the pet shop where the babies are. It's just like colleges only, there is no dormitories, there is a "playground", and the teacher pretends to teach the penguin toddlers how to count, learn the alphabet, etc. Puffle Party: These are parties where all visitors of the igloo must take their puffle (walk it). It's a party to honor Puffles and a party for everyone to bring one. Member Party: A party hosted by a member that only allows members. Any Non-members that come are "beaten up" by the host. Rare Party: A rare party, is an unorganized event that lures old penguins in to show off their items. A lot of people come to these types of parties, to see the penguins and often record. Cinemas: Penguins come round and watch a movie, they have to buy tickets to get in. Wrestling Match: Penguins usually have fun and word wrestle.The penguins may also like WWE or TNA Aniversary: An aniversary party is when a penguin reaches a specific milestone in their penguins age, such as 500 days old or 1000 days old. Penguins usually celebrate with banners. Build-A-Bear workshop: Where penguins come and pretend to build a bear and some penguins pretend to be "Teddy Bears" and belong to owners. The owners of the igloo advertise in the Pet Shop. Contest: Contests are when penguins compete in things like "who has the best dance" or "who has the best item" , etc. The Kick-off: Kick-off parties are very cool like pool kick-off party or fair kick-off party! Holiday Party: On holidays like Christmas, April Fool's Day, Easter, etc., Penguins like to host holiday parties to celebrate. Museum: A museum igloo usually has stages with items on them to represent a display stage. There is often a Tour Guide to guide you along. Kingdom: People usually use the backyard igloo for this. One half is a forest and the other is the castle. The peasants live in the forest while all the royalty lives in the castle. Sometimes there is a dungeon. Shopping Centre: Penguins often pretend to sell furniture and pets. Gallery of Igloos For more Igloos, see Igloo Gallery Image:My igloo.jpg|An igloo. Image:Dorm Igloo.JPG|A split-level igloo. Image:Titanic igloo.JPG|A Log Cabin igloo. Image:Disco igloo.PNG|A disco igloo. Image:Z_x_y_winter_igloo.jpg|A Christmas-themed igloo. Image:A_christmas_style_dojo_igloo.png|A Christmas-Style Dojo igloo. Image:Snow_globe_igloo.png|A Snow Globe igloo. Image:A castle igloo.png|A castle igloo. Image:Basic igloo.PNG|The basic/default igloo. File:New back igloo.PNG|The New Background since May 28. Trivia * At the beginning of Club Penguin, everyone's separate igloos looked like the ones in Penguin Chat 3. * The most common igloo is the blue ice Split Level igloo. * Most people buy the Split level Candy Igloo to celebrate Valentine's Day. * It's possible for Puffles to hide behind your furniture. * Most members avoid purchasing a snow igloo, since it is considered as a downgrade of a basic igloo due to its decreased price. Category:Places